Random
by 159-Hikarus-Luver-951
Summary: Kagome's cousins are visiting from America? They follow her into the well? read on...


Random

**Summary: Kagome's crazy cousins from America come for a visit? They follow Kagome into the well? See what happens.**

**Category: Humor/friendship/romance. **

**(A/N) This is what would happen if me and my sister came to the feudal era.**

_Thoughts_

"_Talking"_

--------- ̿̿̿ ̿' ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ -----------

"Inuyasha, I need to go home!"

"Why?" Said Hanyou stuck his nose in the air.

"Because, My cousins from America are coming to visit me! And my mom said I need to be there to greet them!"

"Well, I'm coming with you!" _weird for him to give up so easily…._

"No! They don't know about you!!!!"

"Feh, I'm still coming with you!"

"Fine! But you gotta cover your ears so they don't know and you gotta change." Kagome sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. There pretty smart. They get A's on every test since they were little.

Sango and Miroku sighed in the background, shaking there heads. "There like an old married couple, eh Sango" "I heard that!" "Get your hand away from me lecher" "sigh"

--------- ̿̿̿ ̿' ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ -----------

_**Later that night.**_

Kagome and Inuyasha were going to the well.

"Hey Kagome, What are your cousins like?"

"You'll see." Kagome had a smirk plastered on her face.

--------- ̿̿̿ ̿' ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ -----------

"Mom!" I'm Back!"

A woman around the age of 40 came down the stairs. She had raven black hair, laugh lines and calming brown eyes came down the stairs with a blue basket full of clothes.

"Oh, Hello dear, Inuyasha, How are you? Good, I didn't expect you to be home so soon," She nodded at Inuyasha.

"Sorry mom Inuyasha wanted to find the shards, Anyway when are they coming?"

"Your cousins should be here in half an hour." She put down the clothes, dusted off the imaginary dust from her hands and went to hug Kagome.

"I missed you,"

"Missed you too mom" She hugged her mom back. "well I need to go get a hat and some clothes for Inuyasha, Before they get here."

"Kay' I'll tell you when they get here" she hugged her daughter again and went back to folding.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him upstairs to the attic. Going unnoticed by the certain blushing hanyou.

"Okay, Here are my dad's clothes I'm sure you'll fit them he's about as tall as you and same built I think.." She grabbed a Black pants and a red t-shirt. "Here try these on, I won't look." She trough them at him, thanks to his reflexes he would of gotten hit in the face by the button on the pants "Hey! You almost hit me in the face!" "Sorry' She then turned around and covered her eyes. "Kagome?" "Yeah?" "How do you put these on?" "Sigh, I'll get Souta," SOUTA GET UP HERE!!!" "Yeah, sis?" "Can you show InuYasha how to put on Pants and a T-shirt?" "Sure" "Kay, I'll be right back."

She then left the room, with a calm boy explaining how to put on pants and a yelling hanyou yelling at him why did they make such things?

_Ha-ha gosh Inuyasha._

"Kagome your cousins are here" "Shit, Kay Mom I'll be right down!" She ran back to the room where InuYasha and Souta were relieved that he was all dressed with a hat on. "C'mon Inuyasha their here." "Fine!" "Quit yelling!" "Feh" he said quietly.

"GOME!!! WERE BACK!" "Sigh they'll never change." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran downstairs, she was then spotted by her crazy cousins.

One of them had black glasses, other with purple. The one with black glasses had hazel eyes, pink lips, square face, brown hair it ended a little under her shoulders, straight hair, and size c boobs and curvy body. Her name was Miki. The one with purple glasses had dark brown hair looked kinda red, deep brown eyes, reddish lips, square face also, her hair came up to the middle of her back, wavy hair(unlike her sister's) size d boobs, curvy body also. Her name was Misa.

"GOME! WE MISSED YOU!!!!" "Haha, I missed you too." heyyyyyy, who's this?" They pointed at Inuyasha.

" Oh, This is my friend Inuyasha." "Hey" he said in a gruff voice. "Cool name" "were you always named after an dog demon?" Misa said. "Misa, don't be so rude! Hi, My name is Miki And my sister Misa here is being rude!" She held out her hand. He didn't take it so she, put her hand on her head and rubbed her hair back, "didn't want to anyways"

"Miki" Her sister warned. "Sorryyy, I was trying to be friendly but he's to much of a jerk." she pouts in the corner.

They all sigh, "That's Miki for ya, I'm Misa as my sister said and Miki a little emotional right now, she got her Zune taken away……again." She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Enough about us where you are you from, were from Tokyo originality but then we moved to America, but anyways you?"

"I'm from here." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, where'd 'Gome go?" "Why do you call her 'Gome?" "Oh because she's our cuz and she doesn't like that name." "oh"

_Inside Inuyasha head: That will be very useful *Starts laughing wildly*_

"Yeah….. Let's go find her!" She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and starting running around the house yelling "GOME"

She found Kagome and Miki in the bathroom Kagome was yelling at Miki "I was in here first and I need to use the bathroom!" while Miki was holding a blow dryer to her head saying "I'm secretly frying your brain cells HAHAHAHAHA!" "Miki pt the blow dryer down." "NEVER!" Said girl went running out the bathroom and around the house with a blow drying laughing wildly. "Sigh, like I said, she'll never be the same after she was dropped down the stairs when she was a baby." Misa shakes her head in shame. Somewhere in the house "I HEARD THAT!" "scary, it's like she's got demon hearing." Kagome and Inuyasha froze.

"What, not our fault were anime nerds" Misa laughed.

--------- ̿̿̿ ̿' ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ -----------

**A/N Review if you wanna but if you do will be greatly appreciated. **

**159-Hikarus-Luver-951 Out!**


End file.
